An arrow that pierces the sea
by PencilandPaperfriendly
Summary: Little one-shots of Aqualad and Artemis. Kaldur had his fair share of experiences that were unusual since coming to the surface, but meeting this green archer had stole the cake. She snorted. "How would you guys fare without me?" "How indeed." He muses.
1. Unexpected Comfort

Unexpected Comfort

It was quite expected for his life to be altered greatly when joining the team. That is to say, his whole existence was in constant danger, and he was removed from his home, which has become more distant than ever. The most prominent yet was the fact that the team was newly formed and Aqualad _still_ hasn't gotten the hang of controlling them yet. Especially a certain Boy Wonder and another speedster. Keeping and checking up on one was already a handful, so one could only imagine the look on Kaldur's face when he was announced leader and blessed with two of those little devils. In the far far corner of his mind, he was certain the that the establishment of heroes had decided to pick on him purposely to deal with the back breaking job of watching the two youngsters because A) Miss Martian was one whom wanted to please, and an easy doormat for the two to walk over, and B) Superboy was nowhere near resembling a doormat, and could easily tear down Mount Justice trying to keep both the troublemakers at their place. Due to the options presented, Aqualad had already expected the job to be handed over to him by the usual brooding Batman, who, had even had a rare-_chilling_- smile present on his face the clearly stated,** _you sure are in for it now._**

But Kaldur never complained. It was expected of him to divide his time between the sea and surface for the sake of Justice. It was expected that he- being one of the most rational of the group- to become leader, just as he saw it coming that he would be the one to take care of two troublemakers, a clone in need for anger management, and a confused Martian. What he didn't expect however, was the newest teammate to walk in unannounced, with an arrow at the ready.

She was...different from any girl that he had come across the land and sea. Never before had he seen one to be quick to bicker with Kid Flash, one that was blunt as Superboy, and one that was the complete opposite of Miss Martian. He really didn't know _what_ to make of her when she arrived.

It was unexpected when he woke from the deserts of Bialya, frantic and wild and it was _**she **_who held him down, whispering and shushing him with that oh so gentle voice saying, "Shhh...shh...Kaldur, it's going to be alright." It was even more unexpected when he was informed that it was Artemis who tended to his state of weakness and had been there for him. Aqualad had his fair shares of unusual things he had experience since coming to the surface, but this had took the cake. He was just very unsure as to when the bond grew between them. Perhaps it was the time he had treated the massive burn she received at a particular battle or when he stepped in just time to to save her neck from Cheshire. Maybe it had happen when the the team had decided to take a break at the beach, and in that same late night, when they were discussing stories of how and when they became heroes, (mostly on Robin's and Kid Flash's part) she had decided it was the appropriate time to ask him about his tattoos. No one has ever asked about them before. Perhaps it was the time She made fun of him for being the "Mother" of the group, pointing out that it was he that looks after the two devils, he who calms Superboy when the clone is at his stage of fits, and he who reassures Megan when she looks helplessly lost. Oh, and of course, for loving them regardless, no matter their faults. Yes, that's right, that must be the time when the bond was formed. Because it was at that moment he realized that she knows about what was going around him and what he was facing more than anyone else. It was that moment when she had asked him in a quiet whisper if he would accept her regardless of_ her _faults. It was that moment where he smiled that soft smile of his and looked at her with those one of a kind gray eyes and uttered, " Yes, if you do the same for me." That was the moment where they were both granted with unexpected comfort from each other.


	2. Her mistake

A misfire. A freakin' misfire. How can _she_ of all people lodge an arrow on his left bicep? Not even Baywatch can manage to screw up that badly on a mission. So how can**_ she_**, an archer of four years find herself in such a predicament?

Of course, he had tried to wave it off, blaming himself for being to close to the enemy lines. However, the "I'm fine"s, "You need not worry" s and "It's alright"s seem to fall short and flat as Artemis noticed the thick blood that ran down his left tattooed arm. It wasn't alright and he was far from being fine.

All pride and confidence had left her as soon as the arrow found its way to Aqualad's flesh. For a moment, she had believed her eyes had played a nasty trick on her. No, no she couldn't have...could she? Miss? Her? That was complete nonsense. Her and the very idea were impossible to mix. No, she must have been seeing things. But as the moonlight shone brightly on her grave mistake, she realized how terribly wrong and meaningless her pathetic reassurances were. She had missed.

_**How**_ could she possibly let that happen? How could she miss? She was never suppose to. She never had until that moment. So how could she let that arrow fly from her grasp and fall short from its mark?

Bile had threaten to make its way out of her multiple times since the mission ended and on the ride to Mount Justice, she sat in the Bio ship alone, silent and head hung low.

What was this, amateur hour? She was trained for_** years **_before her admission to the team. What will the rest of the team think about her now? That she was incompetent? Unworthy? How could she do this to herself? She was given the opportunity to change what defines her and and her past but mess it up entirely. Was all the training she had unloaded to her in her childhood not enough? She wasted away years to improve her aim to the finest. One misfire was all it took to send her over the edge. What if- cold panic was starting to settle in her brain- she gets kicked off the team? She knew now she was unreliable but when will the rest of the team make that same conclusion? No, no. She won't have it. She worked to gain her place and acceptance. But all that seemed blotched and washed away as soon as she let that arrow out of her grip.

* * *

She had found him alone in the kitchen an hour later, still trying to nurse his wound.

Since it was her fault on account of his injury, she could at least be of some use and help him clean his wound, she reasoned. She had taken quiet steps, and it was when she finally got around to peer at his face the hard realization that her personal angst had been such petty worries slapped her full in the face.

The damage the arrow left behind were far from pretty. It had not sunk very deep into his arm but Kaldur's jaw was set and his eyes closed tight as he rubbed the wound with alcohol. He allowed himself to give a small wince and grimace once or twice, still trying fruitlessly to hold up his calm and strong demeanor. If not for the injury, he would have noticed her entrance long ago. The injury **she** had given him. Was the expression on his face the result of her mistake? Had she given him that pain etched face? It was enough to send a wave of guilt over. A different kind she was not familiar to.

The question was not _**how**_ she missed the arrow, but _**how**_ she missed the fact that she had shot _**Aqualad**_. How could she put her personal problems over a teammate? Her _**leader**_ no less. How was it that the first thing that occurred to her was her misfire and not him? she was responsible for the pain he felt. Why had she not thought of it before? How had she not apologized to him yet? Or even considered it?

It slowly sunk in that it would be her pride that would be the end of her, not her skills. All this time, she was concerned over her mistake of missing when all her concern should have been devoted to Aqualad. Her immense pride had gotten in the way and distracted her from focusing on the true matter at hand.

Slowly and thoughtful, she removed the bottle of alcohol from Aqualad's hands, surprising him, and began to clean away at the damage she done.

How did he keep his calm- how did he not say a single word to her even after the damages she inflicted on him? The answer was simple. It was because he was Kaldur.

It was because he was who he was that held up this calm front. It's because he is Aqualad that he is unable to vent any frustration out to anyone. It is because he is Kaldur that he is such a gentlemen. It was because he is leader that he had to be strong. He did not utter a single complaint or blamed her. He forced himself not to cry out when he felt the arrow piercing him, and held himself responsible, accepting Batman's cold glare and failure of the mission with grace.

The very realization of how he held himself compared to how she held herself during this situation was enough to quiet her and make her stomach clench uncomfortably.

She had been weak while he was strong.

She stood brooding while he remained nonchalant.

She was prideful while he was humble.

All those things are what made him leader. He had not blamed her for anything, which was the most subtle and sparing gesture Artemis experienced. She realized that now. He had done his part-perhaps too well- so it was only fitting that when halfway done wrapping up his injury, Artemis had finally allowed herself to utter an apology.

It was faint and raspy, and anyone else who would have heard it would not think of it as much. How could this meager apology suffice? But Kaldur would defy and think differently. His gray eyes met hers and his webbed hands found themselves squeezing hers gently. Because this is Kaldur, and it was already enough for him.


	3. Waiting for the right time

"Something troubling you?"

Artemis looks up at the inquisitor, and finds herself looking face to face with the atlantean teen.

"No." came her response, before she put her head between her knees. He had not hesitated to take a spot next to her, for he knew there was much more behind her troubled face than she let on. Perhaps one should award him for his boldness when he asked the next question.

"You're thinking about Cheshire are you not?"

It had not been a wild guess, for the encounters of the villain had always left an impact on the archer. Whether she locked herself up in her room in the mountain or head straight home in a hurry without any explanation, Kaldur had noticed. It was unsettling to him as much as it was to her. The fear displayed in her face every time never ceased to puzzle him. How could such villain provoke such expressions on her? The confidence and snark drained out until she just wasn't who she credited herself to be anymore. Her skills slacked and she was more helpless than ever at such times. Of course, she'd always deny it later when confronted by him. No, there wasn't anything wrong. No, she was just fine. No, she needed no assistance. She would avoid confrontation as much as possible.

However, such denial was not printed on her face when asked the question. There was more shock, like a deer caught in headlights. Color seemed to have left her face. Seconds went by and when she finally regained her composure, she gritted her teeth, giving the same response.  
No was her favorite answer. It was her best friend.

"Would you like to speak your mind?"

Questions. Just one after another. Robin and Megan would have stopped all attempts by now. Conner wouldn't have been interested anyway. Wally? Forget it. If all the sane people have stopped, why couldn't he? Why was it so important to him?

The look he was given had only one answer to it and it wasn't what he was looking for. The glare itself would make Kid Flash think twice of bothering her and run the other way. At top speed. Thinking that perhaps it was best not to pry, at least for now, he got up to leave. Or, tried to. A small tug was felt when he rose and looking back, Kaldur raised his eyebrows. Her hand had gripped onto his shirt and tightened slightly as he tried to move.

They remain in that pose and silence washed over them. Silent because at that moment, Artemis could not bring herself to speak for her action. What had she just done? Artemis did not know. It felt instinctual, because the thought of her being alone suddenly frightened her. But how? How could she possibly explain why and what she was doing, holding on to his shirt? She refused to tell him anything and yet expects him not to give up on her. Was that even logical? God only knows why he did not quit already. He was just too darn persistent.

She had an inkling to the reasons of what she done. It was because his care shows her that someone was willing to standby her regardless of how difficult it was. The thought of losing it somehow secretly troubled her to no end. She was not ready to share what she felt but she needed to know that he would be there nevertheless. To understand.

He had offered her the help and attention that no one else dared to her many times before, yet they proved futile as she shot down every attempt. How did she expect him to keep doing his duty as leader if she won't let him? How can she expect him to give anymore comfort?  
However instead of resigning long ago like he should have or like everyone else did, he managed to hang on for her. Instead of doing everything completely wrong, he had done everything more than right when he broke the silence and finally asked her, "Do you want me to stay?"

It was more than enough for her. She responded by tightening her grip even more, at which he took his cue and sat back down, and pulled her a bit closer, with his arm around her back. She complied by leaning her head on his shoulder and muttering something that may have been a thank you. This may not be a proper yes but it was something other than her usual answer. It was very close to it. And he knows he will wait as long as possible so long as he is finally able to hear her say it.


	4. Snippets

Snippets. I apologize for not posting up a short oneshot. It's coming soon though.

Ties

With everyone's heads turned against him, Kaldur knows it will be only a matter of time until his plan is launched to start and the team will sever all remaining ties with him. He just hopes that she will never come to that resort.

Distraction

There were just some features of men that women have an undying attraction for. Maybe it was something about the eyes that drive them over the edge. Something about the smile that certain men have too. Many of females were convince it had something to do with the hair. However for Artemis she would have to disagree and say none of the above have much of a strong attraction to her. She preferred the arms. Or rather, Kaldur's.

There was just something about how those pair of jet black ink ran carefully over the atlantean's arms that provided such a distraction. Her eyes would trace over it sometimes when she wasn't aware, and she was always left intrigued.

Stay

When he thinks of Atlantis and his probable return, he always found his mind drifting towards Tula. Her wit, resourcefulness, soft smile and relaxing nature. He wants to just be beside those things again. The dilemma was, when his mind found it's way over to Tula, it would also find Garth, and he knew that he would rather have them together than to have her for himself. Thus, the main reason for returning has diminished and there was not much motive to return to sea.

When he thinks of land, he thinks naturally of his team. Superboy's new found mellowness, Megan's can do attitude, Kid Flash's humor and impulsiveness, Robin's cackle and wordplay. When his mind is linked to his team, it eventually finds it's way toward Artemis. Her cocky smirk, snark, bluntness, mysterious nature, and sarcasm. She amuses him more than he would like to admit.

Perhaps there was a reason to stay. More than one anyway.

New found interest

Artemis didn't want to know anything about anyone nor for them to know anything of her when she first joined the team. She preferred them at a distance, especially Kid mouth.

However, this all changed when she felt Aqualad push her behind him, saving her from an enemy blow with his water bearers. He had just saved her. Someone she barely communicated with was concerned for her safety. Hers. She couldn't believe it herself.

Upon close inspection, she could see up close his gills and tattooed arms. His hands-were they _webbed?_ What was he doing with that water? How was he able to do that? Who was he anyway?

Suddenly she wants to know a little bit more about this strange boy.

Wordless

She didn't need to say a single thing to him when she was distressed. He just knew and commenced to pull her to a close embrace. Just like that. After all, she didn't say a single word against it either.

Breathless

Whether on land or water, the thought of her seemed to leave him a bit breathless. It seems like there just wasn't enough oxygen in air or water.

Keep it

When she entered the pet store, she didn't stray towards the more energetic beings there. Rather, Artemis found herself closer to the fish tank, for she preferred the serenity they bring her by just staring at them. Although her eyes seem to dart toward the more colorful tropic fish, they come to a stand still when she notices a a pitch dark Black Moor over at the corner of the tank, at a distance from the others. She thinks to herself that she will buy that one. It reminds her of someone.

Prayer

It never occurred to him that it will ever come down to this. He had completely cut himself off from Atlantis since the plan between all of them had started. Over the years, his home had become washed out and faded back, nearly forgotten. He swore to not mention anything related to Atlantis, for this extra precaution would make a difference in his father's opinion of him. He kept that oath, driving his mind away from that place and it's customs, focusing solely on the plan. It would not be thought, heard or spoken of. This oath remained unbroken until now.

He was sinking into a mixture or panic and fear. This was not suppose to happen. Henchmen under his orders attacked her. They proved to have done it successfully well, for she laid there, quite still with labored breathing. He had sent the soldiers back underwater of course, so they would not find out about the ruse that was set up. After all, he found himself kneeling close, cradling her head with one hand, clutching her hand with the other. His face was close to hers and he found his mouth issuing an ancient atlantean prayer that was meant to be forgotten. A prayer that was meant for the ill to hear and chanted by fools in panic. The words came rolling out of his tongue quite gracefully and were soft and gentle. When she squeezes his hand tightly and gives a weak smile with tears laced over her face, he knows that she has heard it. For once, he was relieved he kept one thing of Atlantis in the back of his subconscious.


	5. absence

1:46 a.m

She pressed her hands together, rubbing them vigorously and desperately for warmth. Her gasps and troubled breathing resulted in the frosty mist that wavered in the chilly air, appearing and disappearing in deviating intervals. She could go back inside to get her coat, yet she chooses against it. She doesn't want to go back in there.

She was anything but decent at this hour. Her hair was undone, throat was raw from the abuse of rising it in high volumes, face contorted and eyes shut tight. _If given that they were tight enough, tears won't be able to leak through_, or so she thought. The way she felt however, was a different matter all together.

She could feel the strong pounding of her pulse-it disrupted everything else that went about her mind. Perhaps it was better that way; she didn't want to think of anything at the moment. Every sentiment she felt just wouldn't leave her be. Icy panic settled on her chest, everything about her was out of sync- her breathing, her thoughts, her pulse- and out of her control. Above that, her eyes were failing to do the task they were suppose to; the moisture she felt on her cheeks was not suppose to be there. She was shivering uncontrollably, whether from the cold or the situation, she didn't know.

1:53 a.m

When she looks up to see what was falling, she could not help but think that it was the worst possible time for it to start snowing.

She should probably head back inside, but she doesn't want her emotions to fly out of control anymore than it already was.

1:57 a.m

The frosty flakes were coming down harder, her fingers were growing numb, she could hardly feel her toes and she curses herself for leaving her coat behind silently. But she still refused to go back inside. Hospital doors scare her, especially now.

She knows the shivering and shudders won't be going away anytime soon, but a jacket isn't what she wants now. She wants someone to wrap their arm around her, and stand next to her without saying a word. Occasionally, she wouldn't mind if his voice gave out a reassuring saying or a gentle squeeze on the arm. She needs someone of composure, someone who is everything she was not at this moment, because she was falling apart. She realizes that she needed the moral support only he could give her at this moment.

But Kaldur just wasn't here right now.


	6. Up 4 am making snow angels

4:02 a.m

He would give almost anything right now to lay his head back on the pillow, forget the exhausting mission he came back from, his aching muscles and the repeat of this process some other day. Most of all he wanted hang up on the unresponsive line pressed to his ear.

But then he had heard it. A choke on the other end. A breath filled with shudders. The sound she made to clear her throat.

"Kaldur? Hey... can I...could I maybe-talk to you?"

4:23 a.m

As she walked, her boots made the faint crunching noise on the snow. She had no idea why, but she liked the sound. Or maybe she liked the way her footprint showed up nicely on the flaked ground. It distracted her for a while and God knows she just wants to think about anything other then where she currently was. Yet, she was always constantly reminded by her shivers and numb toes. She had to be the dumbest person in the world to leave her coat behind.

4:04 a.m

_Is something the matter?_

_No, why do you keep asking?_

_It concerns me to wake up to a call this early._

_You were sleeping? Oh, of course you would be. Sorry. I just-couldn't sleep._

_Forgive me, but I can't help but to feel that...Something is off._

_You're just itching to hear bad news aren't you?_

_When you are taught to be a soldier, you must observe and be expected to notice something out of place._

_Like?_

_Forgive me for my ignorance, but it is currently 4 in the morning. Is it normal in the surface to call one another at this time?_

Silence.

_Is there something you feel you need to discuss with me in particular?_

4:24 a.m

She mused over the thought of making snow angels. It was one of those bizarre thoughts that flashed over in one's mind for a brief second, making one shake their head and wonder why they had thought of it in the first place.

Besides, would her mother be able to see them when she woke up-or even bother to glance out the fourth story window before the snow melted?

Artemis hoped so. She was never the one to send patients flowers in hospitals. Not that she ever needed to. Perhaps not until now.

4:30 a.m

She strolled listlessly along, wondering why she didn't head back home again. Even if she knew it wouldn't feel right without her mother being there. Obvious that she wouldn't feel safe being in the apartment alone. Clear that she wouldn't be able to sleep a wink at night due to the fold of events. Of course she wouldn't be able to sleep tonight. Not with everything like this. She choked but her eyes refused to give up anymore tears. It's given up its fair share for tonight.

Why do things have to be overwhelmingly overbearing sometimes?

4:32

She paused and stopped in her tracks, taking note of the fresh footprints on the ground- the ones that didn't belong to her.

"You're here,"she registered dumbly, voice growing hoarse,"why are you here?"

A dark overcoat was draped around her, with dark webbed hands working to fasten the buttons. A wooly scarf was suddenly found wrapped loosely around her neck. She looked up that the dark atlantean, who's arms and neck were bare from anything to cover with.

He looked down upon her, with an eyebrow quirked up slightly and simply said, "It would feel as if something was off."

She begun to feel very tired at this point, having stood in the cold for hours with nothing but warm but a hoodie and her fur boots.

"Maybe you should go inside now." Kaldur whispered softly. Maybe it was the drowsiness and weariness that started to kick in or maybe it was the fact that it was Kaldur who was dragging her by his arm draped around her shoulder, but suddenly she felt complied to do so. His arm was wrapped around her back and his hand was squeezing her arm gently, and for once this whole night, she felt as if everything was leveled off and not so overwhelmingly overbearing anymore.

The snow angels can wait.


	7. Batch of drabbles

More Snippets. Working on another one-shot as we speak, or rather as I type.

Results of episode 27 of "Hello Megan!"

"I wouldn't try that if I were you."

The toasted warm treat was poised under Aqualad's mouth, ready for consumption.

"Why's that?" He asked shooting his adviser a quizzical look.

Artemis snickered, a coy smile playing at her lips.

"Well, M'gann thought today was a perfect day to experiment and added a special ingredient to her batch of cookies. It may or may not contain egg shells. Maybe a little bit of pepper there as well."

Kaldur quirked his brow, looking both thoroughly amused and confused and dropped the treat back into the plate.

He turned his attention on the archer, who just shrugged.

"She watched and episode of "Hello Megan!" Apparently, the lead girl was baking cookies and she added a bunch of godforsaken ingredients that have no right in being in a cookie batch. Miraculously, the cookies ended up being the best baked confectioneries ever made. " Sensing that none of this mad sense to the Atlantean, she quickly added, "Yup, confusion ensues. You know, maybe we shouldn't let M'gann watch that show too often- for our own safety."

"Agreed. Would you like to join me for lunch? Perhaps we could find something that is safe to consume."

A smile was present on her face and she found it refreshing as he was playing along, maybe even humoring her to a small degree.

"I'd like that. Oh, and Kaldur? You don't have to dump those cookies. Baywatch might get a little peckish later."

Preference

After all the excitement that was raised during the aftermath of the mission, Artemis ultimately decided that she treasures the simple things in life.

She prefers a cup of hot tea over the cold frostbite temperature caused by fighting Mr. Freeze.

She prefers sitting down on the sofa, in the comfort of mount justice and her friends rather than sitting on a stiff seat of the bioship amongst heroes.

She prefers those trivial arguments with Wally over Kidflash's scientific instructions.

Yet, if she would have to choose, she'd pick the dark webbed hands that held her fast and tight, the deep smooth baritone voice that issued fast strategies which slipped into Atlantean language when pressured, the ghost like smile that tried to assure her everything was under control, than to a broken team, the dark cloud over the home base and the absence of a leader.

Personal Statement

The atmosphere was filled with dark sickening volcanic ash. The explosion was still ringing in both their ears and it certainly did not improve both of their moods as the new assembled juvenile team crooned of their success.

"We nailed those so called heroes!" Icicle Junior declared triumphantly. Turning to face Kaldur in the eye, he smirked. "Looks like you are fit to be the leader of the team. You're a natural." With that he walked off toward the rest of the team.

She didn't know what possessed her to do it but Tigress took hold of Aqualad's gloved hand frantically. She gave a tight squeeze. She knew those words that Junior stated had not meant anything to Aqualad yet effected him all the same. Those same exact words that a little bird had told him long ago seemed unfitting to come out of the villain's mouth. Those words should not have been ushered to praise the destruction of the place the team loved the most when they were young.

But when she sees his eyes traveling toward what used to be their base, those eyes that lightly trace the outline of what used to be before focusing it's gaze upon her, she knew it had not be easy nor natural for him to do what he had just done. When he returns a lighter squeeze, she knows that if he could, he would have left their sanctuary enclosed and intact with what it used to have. That is all the reassurance she needs.

Empty eyes

She shone the light emitted from the small flashlight she held, but all attempts to gain a flicker from his eyes were in vain. Meagan's rage had not spared him.

He had beautiful stormy gray eyes before. Granted, they were still in his possession. They used to flicker and dart around his sockets, showing off his alertness to any situation. Now, they remain there, quite still and motionless. The conscience that laid deep inside those orbs could not be reached.

She noted how he's given up almost everything that used to have meaning to him - Atlantis, the team, his loyalty to his king- And it was expected for him to do so. Yet perhaps it was just in her selfish obscurity that caused her refusal to believe that he had also risk giving up something that meant everything to her.


	8. A lesson in language

Symboisi

A lesson in language

There's something about his voice that causes Artemis to cease whatever she was doing in favor of hearing it more clearly. In Kaldur's hand is an Atlantean textbook, with a cover that is scribbled with shapes and curves that Artemis is unfamiliar of. His atlantean tongue spill out of his lips gently and softly as he reads aloud. He speaks in a such rich and rhythmic manner, without a stutter nor mispronunciation present, that the foreign sounds of the language are made more natural for her to hear. By this she is enraptured. No one could speak as alluring as he. She supposes that she has been staring at him, perhaps a little bit too long, for he turns to her with question.

"Pardon. Was I reading too loudly for your liking?" He offers an apologetic smile.

Yet, she didn't want him to stop. Not when he started such an captivating thing going.

"No, it's fine. Continue." She assures him.

He nods, unsure upon her request, but does as she wished. Peace resumes.

...

It was after their most recent mission when she popped the question. They were left alone, as everyone else retreated to their own quarters- with the exception of robin of course. The little bird returned to Gotham, citing that crime never sleeps there.

"Could you read the book aloud? The one from the other day?"

He spares her a quizzical look, unsure how to reply. The mask of confusion was thick and left trails of question marks scattered over Kaldur's thoughts. He had to remind himself that she was at times whimsical and spontaneous before deciding to finally humor her. He agreed after a minute's pause, retrieving the text from his own quarters. They sit themselves beside one another in the main room of the cave as Kaldur opens the book and begins to read.

At first, she was silently listening to him word for word, hanging on with baited breath, alternating between switching her gaze at the scribbles of ink and his mouth. The real distractions comes in when she begins to lean in closer, with her eyes strained to the pages. She interrupts, asking what this word means or what that word stood for. She squints with her brows downturned, daring to believe that the odd assortment of curves and its peculiar pronunciation devised a language. Her eyes darted to and fro the pictures and words, trying to tie the knot and make sense of the both of them. Her fingers trace the ink, occasionally brushing over his. Their thighs touch lightly. He found that he could not rule-out any of these physical contacts as unpleasant.

She stopped him as soon as he reached the end of the long paragraph, successfully surprising him twice that day with a second request.

"Could you teach me how to speak your language?"

...

Plunging into Kaldur's subconscious with M'gann wasn't something Artemis thought she would be doing five years prior. Then again, she had no intention of delving into anyone's mind for that matter. Or nearly drowning when making the attempt. If she were to be completely honest with herself, she finds herself embarrassingly unprepared for everything that's happening in the present. Its all so overwhelming- the scheme she got herself tangled in, the near death experience of being so close behind enemy lines and so far from the surface, the new identity tigress, the light's malevolent actions and lastly, Kaldur's fractured mind. Perfect. They all contrasted strongly with the easy going trifles and missions of five years prior and given her the extra rush of adrenaline and panic she felt she did not need. And when she finally encounters the faceless and lost leader, that's exactly what rushes through her veins and makes her blood run cold. He mumbles mostly to himself, barely giving the person beside him any recognition. She nearly shouts for him, asking for him to return back with her, providing him with the assurance of help. None of her words reached him.

"You cannot assist. I am beyond saving." He utters before conjuring a tempest to whisk himself away. She snatches his hands, gripping them firmly without the intention of letting go anytime soon. She tries her luck on a final attempt. Artemis would be lying to herself if she admitted on remaining interested in learning the strange language that Kaldur spoke; she dropped it four years ago. But another deceit would also be fabricated if she did not admit in learning a word or two.

"We could help you Kaldur! M'gann and I will fix everything with you!" Her brain racks in desperation, searching for the words to ultimately console him.

Together, she shouts, in a way that no one but he could understand.

Five years ago, she wouldn't believe that she learned a single word that Kaldur taught her. Five years later, she could hardly believed that she remembered one.

Her breath hitches when she feels him tugging back; there was perseverance left in him after all. Storm in his head ceased and his blank face is filled.

"Symbiosi." She repeats, urging him to stay. A flicker of recognition passes by Kaldur and he stares at her with gray eyes that look more alive than they have for a long time.

"Symbiosi." He murmurs, returning the strong grip that intertwined their hands together.


	9. The tingles

Artemis made a mental note to never volunteer for a mission to the Arctic again; she had returned from said mission, still feeling the cold drafts brush by her body. "Why did you decide to go," Kaldur asked when the team returned, "If you knew that you didn't fare well in such cold conditions?"

After years of training, Artemis would have thought she'd be smart enough not to volunteer for missions involving severe low temperatures. She hated the cold- it caused her to sniffle and sneeze, to shiver and tremble a day later. She glowered at her own impulsiveness at this very moment- the way it got her into a heap of trouble, and the way it caused her to blindly volunteer. She felt as if she disliked it as much as the catalysis; the Atlantean who volunteered for the mission first. It was worst that he had seen right through her. There was a Martian and two meta-humans, himself included that could have easily sustained the freezing climate, as well as the fact that only three team members were required for the mission.

A coughing fit punctuated the silence of Artemis' room, followed by a sniffle. She snuggled deeper into her covers in a desperate attempt to keep warm. Why had she accepted the mission to go to the Arctic? Especially when there were meta-humans and a Martian on the team that would fare much better in such cold conditions? Artemis shivered, and a tingle ran down her spine- the tingle that seemed to run down her back in spontaneous intervals. Just when she thought it was gone, it would race down again, come in an hour or in five minutes. It was absolutely infuriating.

Then there was Kaldur. He sat by the edge of her bed after delivering a bowl of hot soup. The scent of chicken and rice was mild, but when she poked her head from underneath the covers and saw clouds of steam puffing above it, there was enough incentive provided to make her sit up. It was delightfully warm and as she spooned it, Kaldur would steal glances at her.

"You know, I never received an answer from you." He murmured after a while.

"Hmm?"

"I wanted to know why you came. To the mission of course."

She snorted. "Not trying to sound egotistical and all, but you guys needed an archer. How would you fare without one?" It seemed like the universe didn't find the vain tone in her statement satisfactory, because she let out a loud punctuating sneeze the next second, right on cue.

"How indeed." Aqualad muses. A coy smile presented itself on his lips. He caught the throw pillow she chucked at him. When she was done with her soup, she shifted a bit on the bed, and patted down on the vacant space. He was hesitant at first, up until the point when Artemis teased that she wasn't going to "pass her disgusting-icky germs off to him." He chuckled and relented. He sat by her with his back resting on the headboard.

"That blanket looks vaguely familiar. Is that Zantanna's?" Kaldur asked.

"Yup. She won't be getting it back anytime soon." To prove her point, she snuggled into it a bit deeper.

"Remind me not to leave my things with you."

"Those water bearers? Never seeing them again." She said, providing a faint nudge. Another sneeze interrupted them and Kaldur handed Artemis a box of tissues.

"Jeez, I am not feeling the aster." Artemis mumbled. If she was utterly disgusting and highly contagious at the moment, Kaldur never spoke or pointed out about it. She leaned on him, and he permitted her to do so, slipping an arm around her shoulders.

They remained talking to each other in that position for an hour or maybe even two-Artemis didn't know where the time had gone off to. She began to feel drowsy again in the middle of their conversation about the upcoming mission, gazing at the tattoo that snaked around his forearm and ended on the back of his hand. When had her head decided to rest upon the crook of his neck?

"Artemis? I'll be leaving now. Don't strain yourself and rest up for the next mission."

"Don't need to tell me twice. Besides," she yawned, "you need me there."

As he withdrew from her, his hand lingered momentarily then brushed lightly on her back, shooting tingles up her spine.

...

"Robin, you didn't need to volunteer for the mission. Only three team members were required." Zantanna pointed out, carrying a bowl of soup over to the bird curled up on the couch. Her voice cause him to abandon his position in a ball and sit up straight.

"Yeah. But you know, I didn't feel like sitting this one out. Besides, I feel absolutely fine." Dick reassured. "Really." He added as she arched as brow. Dick offered a winning smile, only to be wiped off his face when he sneezed. The universe didn't appreciate liars.

"Shame. I would offer you some blankets, but mine mysteriously vanished." Zantanna said, lost in thought.

"You could just conjure some up right?" Robin bit his lip, mentally cursing himself for breaking his resolve so soon.

"Yeah, I could. But it seems like you don't need it anyway." The magician gave Robin a curt nod as she walked away.

"_That_ was cold." Dick whispered, a smirk tracing his lips.


End file.
